A Terrifying Thanksgiving
by FangirlFanatic01
Summary: I know this is late but...Travel with The Doctor when he promises Caroline (His fairly new companion) That he would celebrate Thanksgiving with her family, little does he know what the mess he has put himself in.


**Note: Doctor Who Belongs to BBC**

**Author's Note: I know that this is late and Thanksgiving was a while ago but I had to publish this. In this story The Doctor's companion is a girl named Caroline, She is nice easy-going, 21 years old! a college student and new to being The Doctor's companion. She also has lavender hair and the story starts off with her begging for The Doctor to celebrate Thanksgiving with her. I also know that the British don't celebrate thanksgiving but Caroline's grandma is from southern U.S.**

**A Terrifying Thanksgiving**

**The Doctor**

"Come on! Just this once!?" she begged.

"Pleeeeeease!"

"I told you, no!"

"Why?!"

"I don't wanna spend Thanksgiving with another family!"

"You're lying. You told me you spent Christmas at Rose's flat!"

"You're right…" I said, with a sigh.

"So will you come?"

"No."

"Please, Doctor, pretty please" Caroline's expression was so hopeful and ugh, how did she do that thing with her eyes? It was like they were inflating or expanding or whatever. How could I say no to those eyes? But agreeing to her would bring back painful memories.

"Will you at least take _me_ home?"

"No."

"WHAT? Am I just supposed to stay on the TARDIS forever?"

"Yeah pretty much" I could tell she didn't believe me and knew I was just pulling her leg but that didn't stop her from arguing.

"You can't make me stay on forever!"

"Yes I can."

"How?!"

"Uhhh…you signed a contract "

"I didn't sign a contract!"

"Yes you did!"

"When!?"

"When you stepped foot into the TARDIS your footprint signed the contract."

"What!?" It was a clear lie and she knew it.

"Uhhhh...yeah. Sorry, but you're stuck with me until you die" she realized there was no point in arguing with me so she just sighed, turned around and went to her bedroom. The truth is I wanted to listen to her but I couldn't. It would bring back memories so painful I couldn't stand it. People I could never see ever. I never realized I would miss Jackie so much, and Rose...well Rose was just a whole other story. I hadn't even seen Rickey the idiot. I wondered if he still cared for Rose or had forgotten all about her. No. Caroline and Rose were two different people and I shouldn't treat Caroline the way I was just because of old things I could never change no matter how hard I tried. It was a fixed point in time and no Time Lord could change it. So I put my dumb feelings aside and set the TARDIS to take us to London, England 2014 to Caroline's house. She was one of my only companions that didn't live in a flat. The TARDIS made that weird noise everyone loves and then landed. I went downstairs to get Caroline. The door was locked and made of wood, so I couldn't unlock it. So I had to knock.

"What do you want."

"We've landed."

"Where."

"Your house."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

She opened the door and walked out, brushing past me. I heard her run upstairs, so I ran back up. She opened the door and went outside.

"You really didn't lie!" I heard her yell from outside. I didn't reply and just walked out. We walked up to the front door and she rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hey you nerd!" the kid said who answered the door. He looked like he was in high school.

"I'm a geek, Joey, not a nerd. Nerds like math. Do your research."

"Was that a reference to your lame obsessions?"

"Maybe, but you're a geek for knowing that was a reference"

"So it was a reference."

"No."

"You liar"

"STOP IT"

"So I'm right"

We stepped inside. Then, there was another voice, an elderly voice.

"CAROLINE! IS THAT YOU? BACK FROM COLLEGE I SEE! THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING! THOUGHT YOU FORGOT ABOUT YOUR OLD GRANNY!"

"I WASN'T AT COLLEGE, GRANDMA!"

"YOU WEREN'T? THEN WHERE HAVE YA BEEN!?"

"TRAVELING!"

So this is what a real family looked like. I missed the days like this. Back on Gallifrey with my children and wife celebrating the annual light festival. Those were the good days.

" WELL AIN'T YOU GONNA INTRODUCE ME TO YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND. I DO SAY, HE HAS GREAT HAIR"

"How do you know I have someone with me?"

" I HAVE EYES AND EARS ALL ROUND THIS PLACE, JOEY HERE TOLD ME. HE'S SUCH A GOOD BOY OR SPY, WHICHEVER ONE YOU PREFER"

"I'm going to murder him" Caroline mumbled as we walked into living room.

"DON'T YOU GO MURDERIN' MY GRANDSON"

"How could you possibly have heard that?!"

"Hears like a hawk, dear. Ears like a hawk." She whispered

"How could you know he has great hair?"

"You think I have great hair?" I asked. It reminded me of the time I thought Rose was complimenting my hair...NO. I'm not going to compare both of them because they are two different people.

"Oh look, I'm Caroline. I have a booooyfriend." Joey said. Caroline chased after her brother, yelling at him. She left me by myself with her grandma.

"I JUST ASSUMED HE DID. WAS I RIGHT? OH I WAS. COME HERE BOY I NEED TO TOUCH IT"

"Excuse me? What?"

"YOU 'EARD ME!" I walked over slowly toward her and bent down, letting her touch my hair. I had never been in such an awkward situation. I almost regretted coming here. Almost.

"OH LORDY, WHAT DO YOU USE!? YOUR HAIR IS SO BEAUTIFUL." I ignored that question and slowly backed away. I was officially scared of her family and I hadn't even met everyone. I guess Caroline was the normal one, this also explained why she spent so much time in her room. I heard a scream from the basement and the pop of Nerf darts.

"DON'T BACK AWAY! " Before I could begin to react, Caroline ran by, grabbed my arm and screamed "RUN! HE'S GOT HIS NERF GUN!"

"Hey! That's my thing!"

"Well you must be rubbing off on me!" and with that we ran outside and got to meet her parents.

They seem like regular people. Joey chased us outside and started shooting.

"MOM! DAD! JOEY IS SHOOTING ME!"

"For once in your life, Caroline can you act your age?"

"I don't know! I have never been this age before!"

"Who do you have there Caroline?" Her Dad said.

"Oh, I'm The Doctor!"

"The Doctor?"

"Yup! just The Doctor"

"No I mean like, you must have a name, Doctor Who?"

"Nope, just The Doctor"

"But you have to have a name?"

"I told you, The Doctor"

"Oh! You're the one Caroline told us about!"

At this point the grandmother decided to come out.

"YOU KNOW I SHOULD NAME HIM! I AM THE OLDEST AND WISEST ONE HERE!"

"Old yes, but not sure about wise" I said under my breath. She glared at me.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Heard what?"

"I told you dear, ears like a hawk" she whispered.

"Well, he still needs a name" said Joey "I shall name him...BOB!"

"I swear, Joey…" Caroline said, giving him a death stare.

"NO, HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A BOB" Grandma said. "WE SHOULD NAME 'IM...RICHARD. HE'D BE A NIce Richard"

"Mom! That's not his name!" The Mom exclaims

" This is _my_ name don't I get a say in this"

"QUITE FRANKLY DEAR YA DON'T, THE FACT IS YOU CAN'T REMEMBER YOUR NAME IN THE FIRST PLACE"

"I told you! My name is The Doctor!"

"I should have never come back" Caroline added.

"I STILL THINK WE SHOULD NAME HIM BOB!" Joey yelled.

"Guys...guys...GUYS!" Caroline yelled.

"WHAT" They all yelled back..

"You should at least introduce yourselves!"

The grandma spoke first, "My name is Eleanor but you can call me Madonna"

"And I'm named Michael" The Dad said. The it was Mom's turn,

"Cyra"

"Well hello Cyra, Michael and Eleanor! Im The Doctor" Eleanor opened her mouth to protest but Caroline interrupted her, "Oh no! We're not arguing anymore!"

" 'FRIAD CAROLINE HERE IS RIGHT, WE SHOULD STOP ARGUING ABOUT THIS! WE ALL KNOW I'M RIGHT!"

"No...you know what? I'm going upstairs, Doctor, you're coming with me"

"I guess there is no point in arguing is there?"

"Nope, I need to show you my room!"

"Ok then, off we go"

Before running up stairs she grabbed a bowls of Ramen Noodles and started eating.

"You hungry?" she asked

"No. I'm good. Thanks though."

We had just made it to the room when Eleanor started screaming... er... talking.

"CAROLINE MAY, YOU BETTER NOT BE KISSING THAT YOUNG MAN UP THERE"

"WHAT?! I TOLD YOU HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"WHEN DID YOU SAY THAT!"

"LIKE... I DUNNO. I PROBABLY DID THOUGH"

"SO HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND"

"NO HE ISN'T" I would give anything to be back in the TARDIS. We went into her room and she continued eating.

"YOU TWO BE QUIET UP THERE! I'M WARNING YOU! ONE MORE NOISE AND I'M COMING UP THERE"

"GRANDMA! I'M EATING!"

"Yes Eleanor, we're not…" I started, but trailed off.

She went to sit down and… CRASH! She accidentally knocked over a glass vase and it shattered into a million piece. Just when we had a moment of silence, too.

"I'M COMIN' UP THERE!"

"I am so, so, sooo sorry, Doctor. They usually aren't like this and by they, I mean Joey and Grandma. We're a pretty normal family, actually."

"What!?"

"Yeah… one time, Joey's project partner was a girl and she came over and Grandma acted like this. She…. didn't come back."

I opened my mouth to speak but her grandma practically crashed through the door.

"See!? I told you. Just eating." she said, holding up her bowl. She even slurped up a noodle just to prove that was what she was hearing.

"And I only knocked my vase over." She gestured to the vase shattered on the floor.

"ALRIGHT, BUT DON'T MAKE ME COME UP HERE AGAIN!"

Then, she left, closing the door behind her.

"She… she's always like that, actually. I swear, if you stay up here for bit, I'll talk some sense into her. I really, really, really want you to stay. But I understand if you want to leave." She just stared at her bowl. A tear rolled down her cheek. I felt bad for wanting to leave, now.

"I...I…"

"Just go if you want. I don't care anymore. I'm usually able to talk to them but… if that's what you want…"

"No, no, no… Caroline. Don't… don't cry." I said, sitting next to her. Oh, please don't cry. I never knew what to do with crying girls. I awkwardly put my arm around her shoulder and looked at her.

"Tell you what, _you _stay up here and _I'll _go talk to them."

"It's my family. I'll talk to them." she said. She got up, took her bowl, and went downstairs. Her phone was right there on the bed. It had a passcode but I had seen her type it so many times, I knew it by heart. I got on and looked at her Tumblr. I made sure to not reblog or like anything to show no evidence. I was on at least an hour. Finally, she came back up.

"Are you on my phone!?"

"No…" I said, turning it off and putting it to the side. She laughed.

"Alright. I talked to them and they promise not to do anything… weird. Well… Dad, Mum and Joey. Grandma… not so much. But you can't tell her what to do. She wouldn't take orders from a dalek."

"So… what do you wanna… do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to. I can have Joey show you some of his video games."

"Uhhh… sure?"

"Okay. Let's go to the basement."

It was a really nice basement. Finished and everything. Joey was already there. He was playing some sort of war game. Caroline went over and told him something.

"Gotta go guys. My sister wants me to show her boyfriend my video games because they're bored." he said into his headset.

"He's not my boyfriend" she yelled into the mic right before he turned it off.

If this was only part of her family I was scared for thanksgiving dinner.

Later after playing a few games, Joey unhooked the Xbox and hooked up the Wii. I was so excited. I love the Wii. Caroline got three remotes and we played Just Dance. Man, I loved that game. I tore out some of my best moves, I was informed I looked like a baby giraffe learning to walk but it would take Sherlock Holmes to stop me. I missed my 9th regeneration. Man, was I an amazing dancer back then or what! I remember when we met Jack, Rose forced me to dance and I told her no. I remember her exact words, "The world doesn't end if the doctor dances" and I realized, no it doesn't. I remember thinking why was I stopping myself from having fun? I couldn't help my past. Gallifrey had to fall. _No more_. Rose helped me to deal with my horrible past even if she didn't realize it, Caroline is helping me the same way. Without any of them where would I be? Look. I was doing it again, comparing Rose and Caroline. I was so stupid sometimes. I concentrated on the game and I won by a landslide. It was so exhilarating. We played for about 2 hours or so, then her parents called us up for dinner.

"COMING" she yelled up the stairs. We paused and went to the dining room.

When we went upstairs I had a special surprise waiting for me. I heard the sounds of a dog barking...and of a cat screeching, and unfortunately, I could speak dog and cat and some of the words they were saying I didn't exactly feel comfortable translating. Just then, Caroline ran upstairs and ran up to her room. I don't know what it was for. She probably had just forgotten something. She was always forgetting stuff, and it was quite annoying really. She really needed a reminder system that wasn't me. A few minutes later, she ran back down, slid across the hardwood floor in her socks,and almost fell. Luckily, I was right there and I caught her. We walked over and sat down. Soon after, Joey came along with Cyra and Michael. Eleanor was no where to be found. She came from outside and sat down. Who knows what she was doing. Soon after, Cyra came out with a plate of tacos.

"Taco Tuesday!" Joey said.

"It's Wednesday, Joey." Caroline replied.

"Then why did mom make tacos"

"Because she can"

"But it's not Tuesday"

"It doesn't have to be Tuesday to eat tacos!"

"Yes it does, Taco Tuesday, not Taco Wednesday" Caroline opened her mouth to reply but she was interrupted by Eleanor.

"STOP IT, NO GOOD ARGUING ABOUT IT WHEN YOU CAN EAT IT"

They were really good though.

"HMMP TACOS? I HATE TACOS. YOU SEE THESE TEETH, THEY AREN'T MEANT FOR EATING TACOS!" Eleanor screamed.

She was so loud. How was she that loud? It seemed like she two modes, she either only yelled or whispered. There was no inbetween. I thought that the rest of dinner would be nice and peaceful, boy was I wrong. About halfway through dinner, Indigo, the dog decided it would be a great idea to annoy, Phoenix, the cat. Phoenix ran around the house then leaped up on Caroline's lap then onto the table. There he spilled a bowl of hot sauce onto Eleanor.

"NO OH NO! MY FAVORITE SHIRT! MY FAVORITE GREEN SHIRT RUINED ALL RUINED! MY WHOLE LIFE GONE! MY POOR GREEN SHIRT!" Eleanor wailed.

"Over dramatic much?" I said under my breath. Caroline had gotten up and was trying to catch Phoenix, and Cyra was trying to calm down Indigo. Michael was oblivious to everything and was staring at the ceiling.

"HEY BOY I HEARD THAT!"

"It's not possible for a human to have heard that!" I exclaimed

"Ears like-"

"A hawk, yes you've made that clear" she was total chaos I tell you.

Later that evening, Caroline had went to take a shower, so I went downstairs with Joey to play more games. We played about an hour, then Caroline came down.

"Sorry guys. It takes forever to blow dry this stupid hair" she said, running her hands through it. I don't know why, but I thought she looked really pretty when she did that. I realized I was staring at her, and looked away. She walked over, grabbed a controller and joined in the game. I decided I better take a quick shower too. I ran out to the TARDIS, got something to change into, and ran up to take a shower. About 15 minutes later, I went back down and rejoined. We played another 2 hours, then figured we should go to bed. Didn't want to be tired on Thanksgiving day.

Caroline

By the time I brushed my teeth and pulled up my hair, he was sitting on the bed, on my phone. I just leaned against the door frame and stared at him until he noticed me. When he did, he quickly put my phone away on the nightstand and smiled at me. I just laughed. I ran and jumped onto the bed, landing on my back and the bed bounced as I layed there. He just looked at me at first, but then laughed. I scooted over and turned out the lights. We layed back to back. I secretly grabbed my phone and got on Tumblr. Time to see what the night bloggers are up to.

When I woke up, he was still asleep. It was about 5 in the morning. I tried to get up without him waking up. But I failed. As soon as I realized he was awake-ish, I layed back down really quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice and fall back asleep. When I knew he was asleep, I decided to not get up. I grabbed my phone and got on Tumblr. I'm glad I turned notification off. When I got on, there were so many reblogs and likes, I couldn't count them all. The thing is, I'm pretty famous on Tumblr. If you said my URL somewhere, almost everyone would know who you were talking about. Even if you weren't on Tumblr. I was on the 'hipster' and fandom side of Tumblr. I scrolled through for a bit. About an hour. I didn't even hear him move. I was scrolling through, when all of a sudden, I heard

"What're you lookin' at?"

"Oh my-" I whispered, pulling the covers over my head and almost throwing my phone. When I jumped and pulled the covers over my head, I turned to face him. I just stayed there. He slid down under the cover too.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked. I just nodded my head yes. My eyes burnt from the brightness on my phone. I was also really tired. We didn't go to bed until about eleven and I didn't actually go to sleep until about 2AM. I fell asleep again under the covers. I woke up screaming. I had another nightmare about our trip to Midnight.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" he asked, propped up on one elbow. I just laid there, my hands over my mouth breathing heavily. I was trying to hide my crying but failed miserably. I rolled over to face him again.

"M...m-midnight." was all I could get out.

"Oh." he said, understanding what it meant.

"Shh. It's okay. It happened but it's all over."

I didn't say anything. I just curled up next to him. He put his hand on the back of my head and rest his chin on my head. He put his other arm around me. I heard my mom open the door to check on me. She probably heard me scream, so I pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't bother me. I heard her close the door, then leave. I actually fell asleep after she left.

I woke up to

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"GRANDMA!" I screamed, sitting up.

"I… I can explain, Eleanor." the Doctor said.

"GO FOR IT. MAYBE I'LL BELIEVE YOU."

"Well, did you hear a scream this morning?"

"YEAH. IT DISTURBED MY BEAUTY SLEEP. I THOUGHT IT WAS JOEY."

"It was Caroline. She had a really bad nightmare. I was just comforting her, since I was right here. It happens all the time when we travel." He said.

"HAPPENS ALL THE TIME?! CAROLINE MAY, YOU ARE HEREBY GROUNDED! GROUNDED YA HEAR ME!"

"Grandma I swear, it's not what it looks like" I said

"OH YEAH! THEN WHAT IS IT?"

"Grandma, I had a bad dream"

"YA COULD HAVE SCREAMED FOR ME"

"I did! I screamed in my sleep and no one heard me"

"YA SHOULD HAVE SCREAMED LOUDER"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT"

"THEN WHAT IS THE POINT"

I took a deep breath and said,

"I was having a horrible dream and was screaming and was in pain, The Doctor heard me, came here, woke me up, told me everything was going to be fine, comforted me and then when he started to leave I didn't let him. So you see, nothing to worry about here"

I wouldn't dare tell her that he slept in my room and not on the couch since we didn't have a spare bedroom. She would have a fit.

"Hmph… I'M WATCHING YOU BOY! DONT YOU DARE PULL ANYTHING ON MY GRANDDAUGHTER"

"Yeah, yeah, ok fine" with that I shoved her out the door.

"You really need a lock on that door." The Doctor said. I smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had you come here…"

"Nonsense! I'm having a blast here, I think your family is growing on me. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving." With that he gave one of his smiles, where it was so wide it looked like it hurt. The one you just had to smile back.

The Doctor

_Note to self: Never celebrate thanksgiving again_

"CAROLINE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH YOUR FAMILY"

"I can, and I will"

"but...but they're all monsters out there"

"They are not monsters they are my family"

"Oh yeah! I'll just hop into my TARDIS and fly away"

"You see that is where you are wrong"

"How?"

"I took all your keys and hid them"

"It's not fair, you can't do this" she was by the stairs and started to go down the steps and I followed her.

"I have to go run some errands, and shop for new clothes, and-"

"SHOP FOR NEW CLOTHES, CAROLINE YOU HAVE TONS OF CLOTHES! Please don't leave me"

"Bye Doctor" and with that she walked out the front door leaving me to deal with the horror that is her family. Well… her mom and dad aren't _too_ bad. I'm just scared of Eleanor. Joey wasn't too bad either. He was fun to play games with and stuff like that. I went back upstairs, hoping no one would know I had come down. I went into Caroline's room and layed down on the bed. What was I going to do? She told me she'd be back by dinner. _Dinner!_ What kind of a person did she think I am? Well… Time Lord. Leaving me without my TARDIS. Was I supposed to socialize? I cringed just thinking about it. I mean, I wasn't an introvert or anything. Was I? I liked talking to people. Just not her family. I was also really scared that I would have to talk to her grandma and I can't do that. The only person who was even capable to have a conversation with her is...well no one. Now that I think about it maybe Mycroft could. I swear he could have an intelligent conversation with a rock. Mycroft. Maybe I could go to 221B. Yeah. Spend the day there and then come back before… oh wait. I can't access my TARDIS. Would they even be celebrating thanksgiving? Not much to be thankful for when you've lost a close friend. Mind you I think only friend. I realized I was hungry and I'd have to go downstairs soon. I really didn't want to. But I had to if I wanted breakfast. It took me a minute but I finally got the courage to go down. I went to the kitchen to find something to eat when… oh no. Eleanor came in.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' BOY?"

"Umm...finding something to eat"

"FIRST YOU KISS MY GRANDDAUGHTER, AND NOW YOU'RE STEALING OUR FOOD! SHAME ON YOU, DISHONOR ON YER WHOLE FAMILY"

"Okokok lets get things straight. First, I'm not stealing food, I was hungry and I didn't see anyone around so I took things into my own hands"

"LOOK AT THIS FACE, HON. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I BELIEVE YOU?" I ignored her and continued.

"Second, I have NEVER kissed Caroline, I'm pretty sure she already has a boyfriend" I knew for a fact she didn't but maybe this would shut Eleanor up.

"MY GRANDDAUGHTER? BOYFRIEND? DIDN'T TELL ME? I'LL KILL HER WHEN SHE GETS HOME" _serves her right_, I thought, leaving me alone with her family, this would be a great punishment for her.

"And lastly, my family is dead"

"WHAT!"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going."

I grabbed a random box of cereal and sprinted back upstairs.

"YOU COME BACK HERE! HOW? DID YOU KILL YOUR OWN FAMILY? MADMAN!"

I heard from downstairs.

"In here!" Joey whispered.

"My door has a lock."

I ran in and he locked the door.

"Frosted Flakes? Really?"

"I didn't choose. I just grabbed a box and ran."

"Good choice"

"I hate Caroline."

"Don't worry, I feel you"

"I wanna go home"

"Where do you live?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"I live in a blue police box that's bigger on the inside"

There was a very awkward moment of silence.

"You're right" he said.

"What'? I'm generally right about a lot of things"

"I don't believe you"

"I would show you but Caroline has all the keys,"

"No, nothing can be like that...it's... it's..."

"Alien?"

There was no reply. He took a huge breath and said

"Are you...are you an...an alien?"

"Yup" he gave a nervous chuckle.

"How do you expect me to believe you?"

"I don't. But I can show you…"

I ran out the door and into Caroline's room. I grabbed my stethoscope and sonic screwdriver from my coat pocket, and ran back to the room.

"These!" I finished my sentence.

"Here. Put these on."

I handed him the stethoscope. He put it in his ears and I held the piece up to the left side of my chest.

"One heart." he said.

Then I held it up to the other side.

"T…" he started, but didn't finish. He just looked at me wide eyed. I looked at him and smiled. "YOU HAVE T-" I put my hand over him mouth.

"Yes. I have two hearts. No need to tell the world."

"Right. Sorry."

"NOW! Let me show you this!" I said, pulling out my sonic screwdriver.

"Woah."

"Okay! I'm going to go out to the hall. You lock the door."

"O...okay"

I went out into the hall and he closed the door.

"Is it locked?"

"Yeah."

I held my screwdriver up to the lock and hit the button. I turned the door handle and it wouldn't budge.

"Wha- what!? " Why wouldn't it work? I soniced it again. Nothing. Wood. The door was made of wood, what was I supposed to do now? Well... I saw a bobby pin laying on the ground, I didn't want to disappoint him so I randomly switched on the sonic and started picking the lock. Soon when I was done I walked in and made it look like I had just used my screwdriver to open it.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah." Can't believe me little trick actually worked.

"Okay. But you _can not _tell your grandma about this. If she found out she'd kill me."

"Okay. Your secret is safe with me. Now let's eat some of those Frosted Flakes."

After we ate 'breakfast' I changed into a long sleeve and jeans and I fixed my hair. We snuck downstairs to the basement to play games. We played pretty much all day. The only time we went upstairs was to get lunch. Caroline was gone all day like she said she would be. She didn't get back until about 5:30. I knew she was home because I heard the Tahoe* door close and the car keys jingle when she came in. I ran upstairs but she wasn't there. I went to the living room and saw her laying facedown on the couch. She didn't even take her vest off.

"Ugh I'm so tired." she said into the couch cushion.

"Yeah, I bet. You were gone all… your hair."

"I know."

She was still laying facedown on the couch.

"What did you do?"

"I was sick of lavender."

"But black?"

"Yeah."

"Sit up. I wanna see what it looks like"

She sat up and fixed her hair. She had also gotten new glasses, which she put on. They looked like Harry Potter glasses.

"Oh. It's so pretty! Even better than before"

"You didn't like my hair before!?"

"No, I liked it before. It just looks even prettier now!"

"Really? Thank you! Here, sit down." she said, scooting over a bit. I sat down. She grabbed the remote and turned on the telly.

"Uhhh. I'm so tired." she said laying down again, her head in my lap. She rolled onto her back and looked up at me.

"Will you go get the stuff from the car?" she asked. I laughed.

"No. But I'll help you carry it in."

"Uuuuuuuuuhggh" she groaned rolled back onto her face.

"I don't wanna get up." she said into my legs.

"Come on. You can do it."

"Fiiiiiiiine." she moaned, rolling off the couch.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting. Up."

"Okay. Let's go."

She held her hands up, so I grabbed them and pulled her up. We walked out to the car and she opened the trunk. We carried the food in first. After we set everything down in the kitchen, we went back out to the car. We were going to grab the bags and head back inside but decided to stay outside. No one was outside to bug us. And by no one I mean Eleanor. We could just talk in peace. I sat down in the trunk and she sat down too. We left the door open. I could tell she was tired. I could see it in her eyes. She hopped up too, and laid down, her head in my lap again. She rolled over to look up at me.

"So what did you do today?" she asked, touching the tip of my nose with her finger on the word 'you'. I smiled and laughed, then replied

"Well. I avoided your grandma all day and hung out with Joey. That was about it."

I really hoped Eleanor wouldn't walk out right now. She would yell at me until she died. I was pretty sure she hated me now. No I wasn't just sure. I was positive. 100% positive she loathed me. We talked for about ten minutes. About how our days were, what we did, stuff like that. I couldn't help but notice how dazzling she looked, was it the new hair? I mean, I knew she was pretty but I had never put so much thought into it. Suddenly I wished I had dressed a little nicer. She looked so beautiful. It was like time slowed down when I was with, her smile so dazzling, it was like a sunset on the beach, warm and inviting, the way her hair framed her face and her eyes! They were so big and...and beautiful. And embarrassingly enough I also had this thought, I wondered how it would feel to have her lips press against mine. How it would feel to run my hands through her silky, long hair. I wanted to love Caroline, and... with a start, I realized I already did. The way she walked, the confidence in her stride. The shy look in her eyes. How she looked lovingly at her family and pets. I wanted her to look at me like that. I wanted to be hers and I hoped she wanted to be mine. She was smiling and talking about something I hadn't heard, it was quiet in the street, dark too, lit by only a street lamp.

"Well. We better go in. Don't want to miss Thanksgiving dinner!" she said, getting up, grabbing the bags and hopping off the ledge. I don't know why I did it but I did. It was like I wasn't in control of myself anymore. I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was facing me. I leaned in and whispered

"Caroline May, I want you to know that I'm terribly in love with you" She giggled nervously.

"Really? You expect me to believe that?" she whispered back. My hands were cupping her face now, and we were standing incredibly close together. When did that happen?

"Doctor stop-"

I couldn't stand it any longer. Suddenly, my lips were on hers. She made a noise of surprise but didn't pull away. Instead she came closer. She dropped the bags on the ground and put her hands in my hair, pulling me even closer. And we kept kissing and kissing and kissing. It seemed like forever, and I wanted to stay in that forever and never come out. And we stood there on the dark street kissing, in the brisk wind, wrapped in each other, staying in our forever.

When we finally broke apart we just stood there in each others arms, noses touching, eyes closed, hoping beyond hope that our forever would never end. We went to lean in again and we didn't even hear him come out. I realized why kiss scenes were filmed the way they were, round and round in circles, not sure who is who just sort of an endless dream. They filmed it that way because it was true. I wasn't sure where I ended and Caroline started… and all we wanted to do was be closer together. That's when it happened.

"Hey guys, Mom want to know if… C… Caroline?!"

"JOEY!" she yelled.

"Ah… uh… okay." she said moving my hands and running up to him. She stood real close to him, like she did whenever she got serious.

"Joey. Listen to me. One word and you're dead."

"O… okay." he stuttered. We walked inside like nothing ever happened. Even though it totally did. And nothing could change that. Except when I knew above all that, I loved Caroline with both my hearts. But why did that kiss feel so wrong? I just shook it off and the three of us sat down. So it started off as any dinner would. Making small talk but then it just got kind of awkward, I wasn't part of this family and what I just did with Caroline…. well we both just decided we weren't going to talk about it, or talk at all. And it definitely didn't help that Eleanor just kept staring at us like we were a masterpiece in a museum and she was a tourist.

"SO YOU ENJOYING YER STAY HERE BOY"

"Why yes. Thank you for allowing me to spend this luxurious holiday known as Thanksgiving in your warm and welcoming abode"

"DONT TALK ALL FANCY TO ME!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I meant: yes. Thank you for letting me spend this great holiday known as Thanksgiving in you nice house."

"OH! WHY DIDNT YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU'RE WELCOME, BOY!"

Dinner continued, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, but we were all perfectly content with it. My mind wandered away to other things, like my next adventure, and I found myself not wanting Caroline there with me. I had just kissed her. Why? Why had I kissed her? Why had I had those feelings for her? I did love her, but only as sister. Right? Dinner was over soon and I headed upstairs Caroline following right behind me. When we got to her room she shut the door and leaned against it, I started toward the TARDIS, but Caroline had other plans. She grabbed my tie and pulled forcing me to come closer, "Doctor! You're just going to leave me not even acknowledging the fact that we kissed? Not even kissing, making out" I shoved her away.

"Caroline that wasn't me and this isn't you"

"What?"

"I do love you, but as a sister, a younger sister I want to protect"

"But...but you kissed me. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"That wasn't me see" I soniced her and readings were just what I had suspected. Dorecfaxiolos particles. Found on the planet Dorecorixus. Make the first person to see you fall madly in love for a short period of time.

"It's because you are covered in Dorecfaxiolos Particles"

"Dorec-what?"

"Do-Re-K-Fax-E-Olus" I said " They manipulate the mind of the first person to see you and they manipulate the mind of the person they are on too. Trick you into thinking that you are madly in love with each other, in reality you could care less about each other."

"But I do care about you"

"I feel the same way"

"So you love me?"

"As a younger sister I never had"

"So how are you going to get rid of these particles?"

"I dunno"

"Well you're the smart one"

"I'm the brilliant one, the genius one, the-"

"That's enough, now how are you going to fix this?"

"Oh I'll think of something"

Then there was a banging on the door.

Caroline

"Are you two making out in there?"

"Go away Joey"

"Caroline and The Doctor sitting in a tree K-I-"

I opened the door and grabbed him and pulled him in by his shirt.

"What don't you get about "NOT A WORD"?"

"You tell me"

"Ok… first let me start off by telling you that the doctor is… is an"

"Alien. Yeah I know. Two hearts, TARDIS, bigger on the inside. Yup"

"Okay so you know. How I'm not sure but you know"

"How does that have to do with you making-out with him?"

"I'm getting there!"

"Fine, I'll be quiet"

"Okay"

"So you see Joey. That wasn't really me or him"

"It doesn't change the fact that it happened"

"I know" This whole time The Doctor had been quiet, thinking I supposed.

"THAT'S IT" He exclaimed and then ran into his TARDIS and came back a few minutes later with a thing.

"This was my Timey-Wimey detector, It went ding when there was stuff. I just made a few adjustments and.." He pointed it towards me. I didn't feel anything but I started to glow this weird purple-pink color

"Doctor...Doctor!"

"Don't worry. It'll be done in 3, 2," Soon the glowing stopped just and I felt kinda light headed. I brought my hand up to my head and stumbled backwards.

"Woah, let's not fall." he said, running behind me, making sure I didn't fall. He made me sit down on the bed. I sat there for a minute until the light headedness was gone. Finally, I stood up, back to normal. He showed me a small container filled with the same glow that had possessed me.

"Look, that's the stuff that was in you. Now it's here!"

"Oh thank the heavens!" He ran back into his TARDIS and he looked incredibly happy. Probably because he had access to his blue box again. I was thinking how crazy these few days had been, awkward, funny, weird. I wondered what our next adventure would be as I walked into the TARDIS and took my place next to The Doctor.


End file.
